Nueva Generación
by Sof-Lily Luna
Summary: La vida en Hogwarts siempre a sido complicada, y este año no tiene porque cambiar, menos con los Potter y los Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Los Weasley eran una familia grande, muy grande. Se podía decir eso porque ocmo Molly y Arthur habían tenido siete hijos y estos habían tenido dos o tres, el apellido Weasley había quedado puesto para todos. A decir verdad, había tres chicos que no llevaban el apellido Weasley como primer apellido, y estos eran los hijos de Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter, que, como es lógico, llevaban el apellido Potter (Y con muco orgullo, se debe decir). Todos eran guapísimos, eso no se podía negar. Lily Luna Potter era la única mujer Potter, y al parecer había heredado la belleza que tanto su madre como su abuela habían poseído. Jame Sirius Potter también había nacido guapo, seguramente por su abuelo y por el padrino de su padre, que, si bien no tenía nada que ver con la sangre, al parecer se había involucrado en el ADN del joven. Albus Severus Potter era el más serio, callado y tímido de los tres hermano, pero no por eso era menos guapo. Si bien James le ganaba, las chicas también suspiraban a menudo por él, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos los Weasley se habían caracterizado siempre por ser rebeldes, y los Potters eran los que hacían mejor gala de eso. Bueno, al menos James y Lily se encargaban de ser los más rebeldes del colegio. Albus era otro tema, ya que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, y nunca (O al menos eso era lo que se sabía) había roto alguna norma. No era de extrañar que hubiera resultado Prefecto en Quinto. Sin embargo, James, actualmente en Séptimo, y Lily, actualmente en Quinto, nunca tuvieron ninguno de esos "premios" por su actitud, ya que se pasaban todo el tiempo haciendo bromas para jugarles a los demás. Los dos hermanos se juntaban siempre que había que hacer una broma, y se pretegían mutuamente, pero no es que estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos. Ellos tenían otros amigos, auqnue si bien no era con ellos con los que hacían las bromas.

Pero en Hogwarts las cosas siempre estuvieron complicadas, y los amores de este año no podían hacer otra cosa que hacer que Hogwarts siguiera con esa tradición.


	2. Chapter 2

James y Lily habían vuelto a preparar una actividad que incluyera a toda la familia. Esta vez, habían acordado reunirse en la Sala Multipropósito, y les dijeron a todos los Weasleys que debían irse hasta allí. Una vez allí, con una sonrisa maliciosa, les mostraron una botella y les mostraron una botella. Les explicaron a sus familiares que el juego se llamaba "Verdad o Desafío" y lo único que había que hacer, era elegir uno de los dos. Supongamos, dijo James, que Rose giraba la botella y esta le caía a Lily. Si Lily elegía verdad, Rose le hacía una pregunta y Lily debía contestarla con la más pura verdad. La botella estaba encantada, por lo que se daría cuenta si alguien mentía o no. Si Lily elegía Desafío, debía elegir Desafío Individual o Grupal. Si elegía Individual, Rose diría algo y Lily debería hacerlo. Si decía Grupal, la persona a la derecha de Rose debería elegir un desafío que tendrían que hacer las dos primas, si o si. Las consecuencias de no hacerlo eran graves. Todos aceptaron participar, si bien Rose tuvo un momento de dua.

-¿Entonces...**-**preguntó Fred-Se puede elegir lo que sea en las preguntas o en los Desafíos?-terminó con una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa, seguramente imaginándose lo que podía preguntarles a sus primitas.

-Lo que sea-asintió James, componiendo la misma sonrisa que su primo, asintiendo. Asi, todos se sentaron en ronda, y el juego empezó. Al principio, fueron preguntas inocentes, desafios inocntes, pero poco a poco, los Weasleys y los Potter (Solamente dos, ya que Albus no había ido) empezaron a zarparse. James giró la botella, que le cayó a su hermana, Lily.

-¿Verdad o Desafio?

-Desafio-respondió la pelirroja, desafiante

-¿Individual o Grupal?

-Grupal.-Las miradas de sorpresa se desviaron a Lily, ya que nadie había decidido eso, al menos no todavía. Todos miraron a Fred, que era el que estaba a la derecha de James. Una sonrisa maliciosa se desvió desde su mirada a los dos hermanos.

-Los reto-dijo, inclinandose, y toda la familia, intrigados se acercaron, ya que Fred había bajado la voz y si no no se le escuchaba-A que se acuesten juntos... Y ya saben a lo que me refieron.

Todos lo miraron indignados, ya que Lily era dos años menor que James, y bueno, también estaba el echod e que eran hermanos. Una cosa era hacerlo entre primos, y otra muy diferente era hacer que una niña de quince años y un muchacho de diesisiete, que eran hermanos se acostaran. Todos empezaron a protestar, incluidos James, que se negaba a acostarse con su hermanita. Sin embargo, la hermanita en cuestión mantenía la mirada fija en Fred, al parecer pensando la mejor manera de matarlo. No había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo, mientras los demás se quejaban.

-Deben hacerlo-dijo Fred, que se encontraba muy divertido-Son las reglas-James iba a protestar, pero por primera vez desde que le habían dicho cual era el reto, Lily habló.

-James, este idiota no va a cambiar de opinión-Fred la miró, muy ofendido, pero el brillo que había en los ojos de la muchacha decía que de verdad estaba enfadada. El Weasley cerró la boca más rápido que pudo y desvió la mriada, ya que en los ojos de su prima había un brillo peligroso, que indicaba que de verdad estaba enojada. Nunca nadie la había visto asi de enojada, por lo que empezarona asustarse-¿Te das cuenta, Weasley, que me estas pidiendo que me acueste con mi hermano?-el chico soltó un ruidito que podía intepretarse como un si. Sin embargo, la sornisa burlona había desaparecido de la cara de Fred, que estaba completamente intimidado.-Es incesto-agregó-pero por mi, yo me acuesto con él. Ahora, es dos años mayor, y él no quiere.

-¿T-Te A-A-Ac-Acost-Acostarías c-co-conmigo, Lils?-preguntó totalmetne aturdido James.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir-dijo con fastidio la chica-Allí hay una habitación-dijo, señalando con un dedo una puerta semi-entornada, por la que se veía el borde de una cama. Se puso de cuclillas, para demostrar que se pararía si era necesario

Fred, ya recuperado, empujó a James, por lo que el chico acabó parado. Rodando los ojos y sin darse cuenta de quien era el que había echo que su hermano se parara, Lily caminó hasta la habitación y James, casi en transe, la siguió. Cunado ambos entraron, Lily cerró la puerta, hizo un encantamiento silenciador, y se apoyó contra esta. Observó a su hermano, aquel que estaba unido a ella por la sangre, fríamente, aunque en realiad estaba viendo y admirando lo guapo que era, como se le marcaba el pecho en la camiseta. Vale, si, era jodidamente guapo, por lo que no se arrepentía de haberse animad a ir con él a esa habitación. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron interminables, la Gryffindor se le acercó, haciendole caminar hasta la cama. James, que seguía practicamente en transe, se preguntó donde estaba la niña inocente, porque esa, esa que le estaba dando sensuales golpes en el pecho, no podía ser.

Finalmente, James recuperó el conocimiento, pero en su mente había solametente un pensamiento: Dar placer a su hermana. Por lo tanto, se puso arriba de ella, y se acercó a sus labios, los cuales empezó a morder. A Lily aquello le encantaba. Sentía como sus labios se movían, y cuando James mordió sus labios, esta los abrió de forma inconsiente, dejando entrar a la lengua de James, que exploró la boca de su hermana como nunca antes había echo con ninguna mujer, y eso era mucho, ya que era un mujeriego profesional. Cuando este se aburrió de solametne besar a Lily, empezó a palpar el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Finalmente, despegó los labios de los de Lily, para empezar a besar su cuello, zona sensible de su hermana, como él sabía muy bien. La chica empezó a soltar gemidos leves, pero al instante se mordió la lengua, ya que no quería que James pensara que ella era tan fácil.

James empezó, con una lentitud torturante, a quitarle la remera a Lily, que, en perfecta espera, esperó a que terminara. Luego le quitó la falda, y si apartó para ver la perfecta silueta de su hermana. Era más bella que una diosa, pensó James, mirándola en ropa inteior. Luego volvió a ponerse de rodillas, arriba de ella, para quitarle el sujetador. Cuando la presión de la tela cedió, James observó los senos perfectos de Lily, y los acarició sauvemente antes de cerrar su boca alrededor de uno de ellos. El pelinegro empezó a lamer y morder el pezón derecho de su hermana, mientras con la mano derecha masajeaba el seno izquierdo de Lily. Esta lanzaba gemidos de placer por aquello, y James no se detuvo hasta que pasó un rato. Luego, cambió y empezó a masajear el seno derecho mientras mordía y lamía el pezón izqueirdo. Siguió con esa tarea hasta que ambos estuiveron firmes, y seguramente iba a hacer otra cosa, pero Lily lo separó suavemente y se puso encima de él.

Como una perfecta imagen, le sacó la remera y el pantalón, y empezó a recorrer con sus labios y con su lengua (Sobre todo con su lengua) el perfecto pecho de su hermano, dejando algo parecido a un ratro de fuego. Finalemente, James volvió a ponerse arriba de Lily, pero en vez de seguir dandole placer, se paró, con una idea maliciosa en mente. La haría sufrir, le haría gritar su nombre. Sabía que Lily no quería hacer eso, pero también había notado lo mojada que estaba, que estaba muy excitada, y no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera que la penetrara y jugara con su sexo. Antes que Lily se percatara, le ató las manos a la cabezaera, para que no pudiera hacer anda.

-Voy a hacerte sufrir, pequeña, quiero escucharte suplicar y gritar mi nombre antes de seguir.

Lily cerró la boca, pero James siguió con su labor. Sin embargo, evitaba la parte más íntima, aunque pasaba peligrosamente cerca de esta.

-Por favor, James-dijo ella, sacudida por temblores-Hazme tuya, penetrame... Hazme lo que sea, pero dame placer.

Aquello fué suficiente. Le desató las manos y le quitó la tanga que llevaba puesta y se quitó a si mismo los boxers. Metió un dedo y luego otro. Finalmente, sacó los dedos y se metió él, penetrándola lo más hondo que podía. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Fué increible para ambos. Eran hermanos, pero eso no les improtaba mientras caían exaustos, pegados para sentir los miembros del otro en su propia piel. Mientras se quedaban dormidos, James acarició el sexo de su hermana, apretandolo, y, asi, en el placer absoluto, ambos se durmieron profundamente.


End file.
